


Sweeter than honey

by Liskysun (HoneyFlake)



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, All the AU, F/F, angel and demons, translation of one of my works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFlake/pseuds/Liskysun
Summary: Collection of bumbleby  drabbles, in different AU, different lives... they always fall in love. Because that's what they always do.





	Sweeter than honey

It wasn't wise. "Wise" wasn't a word we could easily apply to Yang -not that she was stupid- it's just that everything about her was beyond this. She only trusts her own definition of this word. And yet, even Yang knew it wasn't wise. 

She knew that flying too close to the sun, she was going to get her wings burned.

But Blake Belladonna was well worth the damnation, with her golden eyes, her lips curving a small smile and her hairs so black -a black so intense- that they could absorb the light. Yang could lose herself in Blake's contemplation. If she was asked what make her -Blake- so beautiful, she didn't think she could reply to this question. 

Blake Belladonna was maybe a demon but who cares? 

 

Blake shouldn't have fallen in love. She shouldn't have fallen in her own trap, she had a mission as easy as pie, but who was she to resist to a beauty like Yang Xiao Long? Her laughs, the most beautiful melody, the warm of her embraces? 

The world had seven wonders and Yang Xiao Long. 

“Then”, thought the lovers holding their hands, knowing the universals laws they were breaking, "what's keeping us from loving? As long we love each other, as long I have you by my sides, we'll live." 

The sun illuminates their faces, warming it. Blake put her cheeks on Yang's shoulder who blushed like a young bride and they closed their eyes one last time while the world was crumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think, love you all.


End file.
